Just Love
by Enighost Yunjae Shipper
Summary: Berpikir bahwa Yunho brandalan cerdas yang selalu mengacaukan kencannya adalah untuk merebut Jessica kekasihnya, membuat Jaejoong berusaha keras melindungi Jessica, namun selain ia malah terlibat perasaan aneh pada Yunho, ia juga dihadapkan kenyataan yang membingungkan... One Shoot Enjoy please! YAOI YUNJAE


"Aku tidak suka kalian berpegangan lalu kenapa?" Jawab Yunho datar

"Menjijikkan," Tambahnya ketus

Jaejoong menatap Yunho murka, laki-laki ini adalah pria berkelas di sekolahnya, tak hanya tampan dan kaya, namun Yunho adalah salah satu pria jenius yang meskipun gayanya slengean namun tetap mampu menarik perhatian. Terkenal sangat playboy disekolahnya, Jaejoong sudah antisipasi jika Yunho kelak hendak merebut Jessica kekasihnya. Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini sejak ia mengencani Jessica, Yunho tak pernah berhenti mengganggu mereka terutama saat di sekolah, mengusik kemesraan mereka saat makan berdua di kantin, menarik Jessica menjauh saat Jaejoong hendak mendekap bahunya, bahkan menarik paksa tangan Jessica saat ia sedang menggenggam tangannya, seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

jaejoong hampir tak habis pikir, selama ini hidupnya biasa saja, ia menyukai Jessica sejak mereka pertama kali mendarat di SMA ini, Jessica sendiri adalah yeoja modern yang modis, namun ia terkenal sangat ramah dan baik hati, Jaejoong benar-benar tergoda dengan sosok seorang Jessica. Jaejoong sendiri juga tak kalah menarik, ia mungkin tidaklah modis, namun ia terkenal sebagai bishounen di sekolahnya, satu-satunya pria yang memiliki kecantikan wanita di situ, ia sering digoda oleh teman-teman prianya hanya sebagai candaan, dan sejauh ini Jaejoong tak mempermasalahkannya, dan Jessica juga sering membahas itu, mengatakan kalau bersama Jaejoong mereka seperti bersaing kecantikan.

Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah beberapa minggu ini, dan seketika itu juga ketenangan Jaejoong terganggu dengan datangnya sosok Yunho yang populer. Sebelumnya ia sebetulnya tak begitu peduli dengan keberadaan Yunho , mereka tak pernah saling menoleh, apatah lagi saling menyapa, entah kenapa begitu berita hubungannya dengan Jessica tersebar Yunho seperti membabi buta, memborbardirnya dengan serangkaian rencana licik, membuat Jaejoong sangat geram di buatnya. Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan adalah Yunho menyukai Jessica, ia cemburu Jessica bersamanya, dan ingin merebut Jessica darinya, dan sejauh ini Jaejoong selalu berada di depan Jessica berusaha menjaga yeoja itu agar tak termakan rayuan Yunho.

Sore itu adalah yang kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong dan Yunho berargumen, Jaejoong sudah mengepalkan tangannya geram, sementara Yunho hanya menatapnya santai.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Yunho-shii, sekali lagi kau macam-macam aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkanmu."Ujar Jaejoong berusaha mengisinya dengan ancaman, banyak sekali orang-orang disekeliling mereka, saling berbisik tajam menyudutkan Jessica, maupun Jaejoong, dan ada juga beberapa yang menyudutkan Yunho. Meski tampak tak peduli namun Jaejoong cukup gerah juga dengan bisikan tak mengenakkan itu. Mendengar itu Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Heh, dasar bishounen, bisa apa kau, selain memasak hah?"Sindirnya ketus, Jaejoong semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merusak hubunganku dengan Jessica!, Kau ingat itu!" Ancam Jaejoong

"Hmm coba kulihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong dengan jari telunjukkan, Jaejoong yang terus diremehkan langsung emosi ia hendak melayangkan pukulan telak ke wajah Yunho, namun Jessica segera menahannya.

"Oppa sudahlah,"Bujuk Jessica sambil menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong masih berusaha berontak tapi rangkulan Jessica cukup membuatnya tertahan sampai emosinya sedikit mereda.

"Ayo kita pergi saja,"Usul Jessica cepat, dan Jaejoong tak membantah, ia menarik Jessica jauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang tak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun ke arah mereka.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum perihal kesenangan baru Yunho, dan banyak dari mereka sudah lumayan bosan menggosipkannya lagi. Tapi sejauh ini masih juga tak mengurangi minat mereka untuk menonton perdebatan Yunho dan sejoli yang sebetulnya tak begitu populer itu.

OoooO

Keesokan harinya, di pagi dingin yang berembun, Jaejoong duduk manis di bangkunya tersenyum sangat cerah secerah kaca jendela di sampingnya, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti sedang pamer kebahagiaan, dan ia memang sedang senang, setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari Jessica beberapa menit lalu.

_"Oppa aku membuatkan bekal hari ini, kita makan sama-sama ya," _

Isi pesan singkat itu benar-benar mempengaruhi suasana hati Jaejoong, bahkan sebagian besarnya.

"Hyung terlihat sangat antusias? Apa Jessica akan menyuap Hyung dengan sesuatu lagi,"Tuduh Changmin sadis, Jaejoong langsung menatap sangar sahabatnya yang bertubuh jangkung itu

"Bicaramu tajam sekali, changmin-ah, bagaimana kalau didengar Jessica?"Junsu sahabat lainnya yang penyabar memperingatkan

"Aku tidak menyukainya Hyung, sungguh,"Ujar Changmin seenak hatinya, mendengar itu Jaejoong segera menipuk Changmin dengan gulungan buku tulisnya.

"Aww! Appo Hyung,"Rintihnya kesakitan

"Memangnya kau ini punya dendam kesumat apa dengan Jessica sampai membencinya seperti itu?"Tanya Junsu sambil lalu, Changmin melirik tajam hendak menjawab sebelum teriakan Jaejoong membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Chagi, kemari,"Jaejoong melambai Jessica semangat, Jessica tersenyum sangat manis, ia membawa sesuatu ditangannya

"Hai,"Sapa Jessica ramah, Junsu tersenyum sama ramahnya, sementara Changmin tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya sama sekali. Tak peduli dengan tatapan iblis Changmin, Jessica memutuskan untuk menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari situ.

"Oppa ayo,"Ajaknya manja, Jaejoong berganjak dari tempat duduknya

"Aku pergi dulu ya,"Pamitnya kepada teman-temannya, Jaejoong berjalan beriringan dengan Jessica, membiarkan Jessica merangkul lengannya posesif.

"Oppa bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan,"Ajak Jessica manja, Jaejoong menoleh menatap Jessica penuh cinta, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di koridor sekolah

"Kau ingin kemana chagi?"tanya Jaejoong lembut

"Hmm, belum kupikirkan,"Jessica menggeleng, Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengucek-ngucek puncak kepala Jessica penuh sayang. Jessica tersenyum manis.

"Hmm kebetulan sekali,"Suara bass itu, dingin dan tegas, membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Yunho berdiri menyandar di dinding koridor tepat dibelakang mereka, entah sejak kapan ia berada di belakang mereka, melipat kedua tangan didadanya, tersenyum penuh arti, menatap lekat kedua sejoli itu. Hari ini Jaejoong sangat tidak ingin merusak hari bahagianya, ia mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Yunho dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan begitu juga Jessica, hampir sependapat meski tak terungkap secara lisan. Tak mau kehilangan moment berharga itu, Yunho berganjak melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, menghampiri keduanya, menyambar kotak bekal yang di pegang Jessica, dan memprovokasi emosi Jaejoong.

"Hmm makan siang ya,"Kata Yunho santai membuka sedikit tutup bekal itu, menghirup aromanya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar, terima kasih ya," Ujarnya sambil melambaikan kotak bekal itu dan melengos pergi, Jaejoong jelas tidak terima dengan serta merta ia menarik Yunho kembali, tapi Yunho dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kotak bekal itu, membuat isinya bertaburan ke lantai. Jaejoong dan Jessica menatap nanar isi bekal itu, sementara Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum licik.

"Kau brengsek...!"Geram Jaejoong mencoba menggapai wajah Yunho dengan tinjunya, tapi Yunho sangat cepat hanya dengan satu tangan ia menahan tinju Jaejoong yang hampir mendarat di wajahnya

"Tanganmu kecil dan halus, kau akan menjadi istri yang baik,"Sindir Yunho sambil tergelak, Jaejoong semakin geram di buatnya, namun ia tak bisa melawan mengingat tubuh Yunho jauh labih besar darinya, sementara Jessica dibelakang mereka sudah terisak sedih. Ia menatap Yunho penuh kebencian

"Kau jahat sekali Jung Yunho, aku membencimu!"Umpatnya disela tangisannya, tapi Yunho jangankan merespon menoleh saja tidak, Jaejoong melihat Jessica pilu, ia bermaksud ingin memberi pelukan pada kekasihnya itu, namun entah bagaimana Yunho malah menariknya, menghempaskannya kedinding.

"Urusan kita belum selesai bukan?"Katanya santai kini melipat lengan seragamnya seolah siap baku hantam, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung. Namun ia juga tidak mau kalah, ia sedang bersiap-siap, namun Jessica tiba-tiba berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jessi... "Jaejoong hampir ingin mengejar, namun ia tak mau meninggalkan kesempatan berharga untuk memberi pelajaran pada Yunho saat ini. Tepat ketika ia hendak berbalik lagi menghajar Yunho, Yunho malah sudah menjauh pergi.

"Ya! kau mau kemana?"Kesal Jaejoong setengah berteriak

"Maaf lain kali saja, aku baru ingat aku ada urusan,"Jawab Yunho agak keras, Jaejoong memandang geram Yunho, namun daripada mengejar Yunho ia malah memutuskan untuk mengejar Jessica. Merasa sangat bersalah dengan Jessica, Jaejoong pun pergi menemui Jessica dikelasnya.

Ia tiba di kelas Jessica, berhasil menemukan Jessicanya, dan menatap sendu Jessica yang sedang tertunduk menangis di bangkunya, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

"Jess,"Panggil Jaejoong pelan, Jessica mengangkat wajahnya pelan, matanya sembab

"Maaf Jess, maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Jessica

"Oppa aku benci sekali dengannya, aku benci Jung Yunho itu, aku tidak menyukainya,"Tangisnya dipelukan Jaejoong

"Ia oppa tahu,"Jawab Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan bicara langsung dengannya, aku akan mengatakan aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, biar dia tidak menggangu kita lagi,"Ujar Jessica setelah berhasil mengontrol tangisannya

"Tidak jangan, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya sendirian, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu, kalau kau menolaknya,"Jaejoong tampak khawatir, Jessica tersenyum bahagia, ia memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dalam pelukan Jaejoong

"Aku sayang oppa,"Katanya lembut, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

OoooO

Sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong terpaksa mengambil jalan belakang, mengitari sekolahnya karena jalan biasa yang ia lalui sedang dalam perbaikan, Jessica jelas tidak bersamanya, yeoja itu sudah di jemput supirnya, ia mencoba menawari Jaejoong namun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat antara rumah dan sekolahnya Jaejoong jelas tidak mau. Ia selalu menolak lembut tawaran Jessica itu.

Di samping sebuah gedung tua di jalan setapak yang dilalui Jaejoong, ia berhenti, menatap penuh penasaran sambil memincingkan matanya meyakinkan. Diliputi rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendekat. Jung Yunho. Namja itu sedang berjongkok, tersenyum indah mengelus lembut kucing kecil di depannya penuh sayang. Seketika hati Jaejoong terenyuh, benarkan namja ini trouble maker?

Mendengar seseorang disampingnya Yunho menoleh

"Hmmm coba lihat siapa disini,"Ucap Yunho ia berdiri melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, Jaejoong bergerak mundur saking kagetnya.

"Namja cantik datang untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya? Menarik sekali," Yunho menjilati bibirnya, memandang Jaejoong seduktif, membuat Jaejoong panik setengah mati.

"Ja..jangan mendekat,"Ancam Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan ranting kecil yang berhasil di pungutnya. Tapi bukannya menjauh, Yunho malah semakin mendekat. Jaejoong seperti tersudut, seperti gadis remaja yang hendak diperkosa, Jaejoong mungkin lupa kalau dia namja, melempar ranting kecil itu, Jaejoong malah berlari menjauh, baginya ini lebih menakutkan daripada baku hantam dengan Yunho. Baginya Yunho sangat...

"Menggoda...,"Batinnya tanpa sadar, ketakutan terbesarnya bukan karena ancaman Yunho, namun desiran aneh yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika ditatap seperti oleh Yunho.

"Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan," Jaejoong segera merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hah dia bukan namja baik-baik, aku harus menjaga Jessica,"Batin Jaejoong menguatkan hati.

OoooO

Hari-hari berlalu dan kegiatan tak lazim Yunho masih terus berlangsung, ia sekarang tak segan-segan menggunakan anak buahnya untuk turut mengerjai pasangan itu. Kini Yunho sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya, membuatnya bahkan tidak sempat mengencani yeoja manapun sekarang, dan Jessica sepertinya sekarang menjadi sorotan publik akan statusnya yang dikejar-dikejar Jung Yunho, banyak sekali yang sangat cemburu padanya, atau bahkan membencinya.

Yunho sedang berlari kesana kemari mendribel bola basket, mengopernya, menshootnya dan ia selalu tampak keren dengan apapun yang ia lakukan, keringat menetes di pelipus dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya, rambut panjangnya diikat dan terlihat acak-acakan, otot-ototnya bertonjolan, matanya menyipit tajam, teriakan para yeoja disekelilingnya sangat memekakkan namun tak urung juga membuat pertahanannya runtuh, ia masih dengan cekatan mencetak angka untuk tim basketnya.

"Banyak sekali yeoja yang menyukainya,"Gumam Jaejoong pelan, saat ini ia duduk di salah satu kursi santai melihat ke arah lapangan basket sambil merangkul Jessica disisinya.

"Terkadang aku merasa dia sangat baik, ada satu sisi dari dirinya yang tak tertebak olehku,"Ungkap Jaejoong lagi, Jessica menatap bingung

"Apa itu?"tanyanya

"Entahlah sebenarnya aku tidak begitu membencinya, aku hanya tidak suka dia yang tiba-tiba selalu mengganggu kita,"Ucap Jaejoong lagi

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya oppa, walaupun dia sangat tampan, walaupun dia selalu nomor satu dalam segala hal, oppa jangan khawatir ne..."Ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum manis

"Ia Oppa tahu,"Ujar Jaejoong pula, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata musang sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka, sorot matanya menunjukkan kecemburuan yang besar, ia sedang meneguk air di botol minumannya, dan hampir melempar botol itu ke arah teman-temannya yang lain saat hendak memasukkan botol itu ketasnya. Ia sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu, tak ingin lagi menoleh, atau melihat, hanya ingin segera pergi melepaskan semua rasa cemburunya.

OoooO

Yunho melempar tasnya kasar kesembarang tempat, ia sedang berada di kelasnya saat ini, salah seorang temannya datang menghampiri.

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tidak katakan saja, kenapa harus menyiksa diri begini"Ujar Boa teman sejak ia kecil, tetangganya, sekaligus sepupu jauhnya.

"Jangan ikut campur,"Jawab Yunho kasar, Boa tersenyum penuh arti

"Kau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit, lama kelamaan kau akan menanamkan rasa benci di hatinya, dan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya,"Ujar Boa telak, membuat Yunho semakin gusar, ia kembali menyambar tasnya, berlari membabi buta, menemui dua sejoli yang selalu menjadi incarannya. Ia hendak mengatakan banyak hal, namun sosok yang dicarinya sudah tidak berada disitu lagi. Yunho hanya mendengus kecewa, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia begitu bersemangat ingin mengungkapkan cinta, dan percayalah beberapa menit kemudian begitu nuansa hatinya berubah ia yakin akan kembali menjadi Yunho yang seperti biasa, Yunho yang menyebalkan.

OoooO

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yunho baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya kembali, ia berjalan gontai menelusuri koridor sekolah, matanya memincing tajam, hatinya bergemuruh lambat, rambutnya menyibak lembut mengikuti langkahnya, ia nyaris dalam kondisi tidak enak hati, hampir seluruh kejadian beberapa hari lalu menyita jiwa raganya, dan Yunho membolos beberapa hari untuk memperbaiku suasana hatinya. Nasehat Boa sangat cerdas hanya saja tidak membantu, Yunho mengerti semuanya tapi untuk melakukannya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Bingung harus kemana, dan bingung harus bagaimana, Yunho memutuskan untuk mengencani salah satu adik kelasnya, sangat cantik. Yeoja itu terus mengiriminya surat dan coklat sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk menghalau sisi galau di hatinya.

Dan disinilah ia, bersama yeoja kecil berwajah boneka itu, duduk berdampingan di dalam Audy Yunho, tertunduk malu seolah sedang dilamar, dan Yunho tak juga mengatakan apa-apa, ia sedang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, tatapannya dingin dan serius.

**To: Youchun**

'Mereka di mana?'

**To: Yunho**

'Di bioskop, aku bosan yun, aku mau pulang saja'

**To: Youchun**

'Jangan bercanda! awasi mereka sampai mereka pulang, jangan biarkan mereka pegangan tangan, apalagi berciuman'

**To: Yunho**

'Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengontrol mereka sampai seperti itu'

**To: Youchun**

'Aku tidak peduli!'

Yunho melempar ponselnya emosi, membuat yeoja disampingnya terlonjak kaget. Tak hanya itu Yunho juga memukul-mukul kencang stir mobilnya, dan lagi-lagi membuat si yeoja meringkuk ketakutan.

"Yunh..."Yeoja itu menyentuh pundak Yunho, Yunho tersentak dan hampir menepis kasar tangan yeoja itu, ia tersadar sesaat dan ingat jika masih ada seseorang di sampingnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho menarik yeoja itu, merengkuhnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang dagu yeoja itu lembut, memberinya kecupan panas penuh nafsu, diluar dugaan yeoja yang tampak polos itu membalasnya tak kalah panas, membuatnya terlihat profesional. Yunho menelusuri lekuk tubuh yeoja itu, mencoba memberi rangsangan sendiri bagi dirinya. Begitu juga sang yeoja yang terus menggerakkan tangannya liar ke seluruh tubuh Yunho.

Yunho menutup mata, mencoba menikmati setiap senti sentuhan yeoja itu, mencoba membangkitkan gairahnya. Namun GAGAL. Setiap kali menutup mata, ia malah melihat bayangan itu, bayangan sosok cantik yang beberapa minggu lalu membuatnya tergila-gila, sosok yang sulit tergapai olehnya. Yunho mengernyit, mendorong kasar yeoja itu.

"Aku antar pulang,"Katanya pelan, yeoja itu kaget, dan sudah hampir menangis, tubuhnya sudah sangat berantakan, dan ia di lepas begitu saja, bahkan ketika sisi liarnya sudah muncul.

"Yunho.."Bisiknya seakan memohon

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai,"katanya dramatis, dan kontan yeoja itu benar-benar menangis, punggung tangannya membantunya menyapu air mata, tapi tetap saja Yunho tak peduli, Yunho menghidupkan enjin mobil, melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa.

OoooO

Kali ini saja, Jaejoong merasa sangat aman, ia memang tidak sedang bersama Jessica, ia sempat bertemu Yunho, saling menatap sebentar, namun Yunho tak mencari masalah sama sekali, tatapannya tampak hangat meski wajahnya tidak dihiasi senyum. Jaejoong hampir menyukai Yunho yang seperti itu, ada sisi dalam dirinya yang tak bisa ia tebak jika melihat Yunho yang berbeda dari biasanya, namun ia tak mengerti, dan sejauh ini juga tak ingin mencari tahu, ia lebih memilih menggantung semuanya senormal mungkin.

Begitu banyak yang dipikirkannya, hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah kembali ke koridor yang sama, bertemu Yunho kembali, kali ini mereka tak saling menatap Yunho menggunakan headphone, mendengar musik dari music player, memejamkan mata, berdiri di depan kelasnya bersama keempat sahabat sekaligus antek-anteknya, yang sedang berceloteh. Jaejoong merasa risih saat sahabat Yunho mulai meliriknya, dan Eunhyuk malah menyenggol Yunho, dan lagi-lagi mata mereka saling menatap, Yunho memang berwajah elegan ia tampak anggun bak pangeran bahkan ketika ia tak memasang ekspresi apapun. Jaejoong masih mempertahankan keberaniannya, ia berjalan santai tak bermaksud mencari masalah, melewati kelas Yunho yang sakral, mengabaikan debaran aneh di jantungnya, dan berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pria yang menurutnya ingin merebut kekasihnya itu.

Namun serangan tiba-tiba didepannya secara paksa merenggut konsentrasinya, tabrakan kuat dari Hoobaenya yang bertubuh lumayan tambun membuat Jaejoong oleng, ambruk, mendarat mulus tepat di bokong

Bruuuk! Debuman keras terdengar lucu, membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya menertawakannya,

"Aww.. Appo,"Rintih Jaejoong sambil mengusap bokongnya

"Ah sunbae maafkan saya,"Kata hoobae itu cepat, ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya namun kalah cepat dengan Yunho, namja itu kini sudah ikut berjongkok di depan Jaejoong, menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata tak biasa.

"Sudah tahu diri sendiri lemah, makanya jangan ceroboh,"Kata Yunho tegas, menyiratkan sesuatu yang diyakini Jaejoong sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran, tapi untuk apa? Dan kenapa? Bergelut dengan pikiran itu, tau-tau tubuhnya sudah berdiri dibantu Yunho yang gagah, jantungnya sudah semakin tak terkendali. Ada apa ini?

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kondisi kebingungan, dan tak hanya Jaejoong bahkan orang-orang disekelilingnya juga. Ia pergi dengan santai dengan para sahabatnya bahkan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Jaejoong terpesona, ini sangat bahaya...

"Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan,"Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa seorang namja membuatnya terpesona, terlebih lagi namja itu sedang mengincar kekasih wanitanya. Takut terlarut dalam kondisi ini ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan kericuhan yang hanya sebentar itu.

OoooO

"Oppa, ayo kita ke kantin bersama,"Ajak Jessica saat ia berada dikelas Jaejoong, tepat beberapa jam setelah kejadian tadi, Jaejoong mengangguk matanya tampat sendu dan kelihatan kurang tidur.

"Oppa kau kenapa?"tanya Jessica penasaran

"Tidak hanya beberapa laporan ekskul basket, tim basket sepertinya sangat sibuk mereka memintaku menyelesaikan beberapa proposal untuk pertandingan persahabatan nanti,"Jelas Jaejoong sambil membereskan tasnya

"Oppa kau kasihan sekali,"Jessica berkata iba

"Maaf ya, beberapa hari ini tidak bisa berkencan denganmu, aku berjanji setelah hari ini aku akan mengajakmu kencan ke semua tempat yang kau inginkan,"Jaejoong mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji ya,"Ucap Jessica melingkarkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum mengacak-acak rambut Jessica mesra. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Jessica mengajaknya menuju kantin.

Sementara itu di kantin sekolah...

"Kau kejam sekali memberikan Jaejoong tugas proposal itu agar mereka tidak bisa kencan,"UjarYouchun sambil menyendokkan sesendok penuh puding ke mulutnya. Yunho tak menyahut, karena sekarang pandangannya tersita dengan dua sosok yang berjalan mesra menuju hampir ke arah mereka. Youchun menghentikan makannya, menyentak ketiga temannya yang lain untuk mengikuti arah pandang Yunho, dan seketika mereka seakan siap tempur.

"Kau butuh bantuan Jung?"tanya Donghae semangat

"Tidak usah biar aku saja,"Ucap Yunho kini sudah berganjak dari tempat duduknya

"Oppa, ayo kita cari tempat duduk,"Ajak Jessica, Jaejoong hanya menurut sementara tangannya menenteng nampan berisi makanan mereka. Lagi dan lagi langkah mereka terhenti , Yunho berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaejoong, menatapnya setajam mungkin.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kau tahu itu.."Desis Yunho geram, Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi bingung, pernyataan apa itu? Batinnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah Yunho-shii, dan terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi"Ucap Jaejoong lemah, Jessica penasaran sekali dengan pernyataan menolong yang diungkapkan Jaejoong.

"Hmm, aku tidak suka kau yang begini, membosankan. Sepertinya proposal itu sudah menyita waktu tidurmu ya?"Ungkap Yunho sambil melipat tangannya di dada, santai. Jaejoong hanya terdiam untuk seketika ia hanya membiarkan Yunho berbicara.

"Jung Yunho-shii... maaf jangan ganggu kami,"Jessica mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh, kemudian menyeret Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya, bukannya melawan Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

OoooO

Entah hari apa ini, Jaejoong semakin terlihat pucat, ia beberapa kali tertangkap sedang tertidur dikelas, tugas proposal itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya, entah kenapa ia merasa dipersulit sekali dalam hal ini, padahal sejak menjabat sebagai sekretaris pertama organisasi sekolah ia tak pernah kesulitan membuat laporan, dan Jihye sekretaris keduanya yang harusnya membantunya malah tidak diijinkan oleh tim basket sekolahnya untuk menyentuh proposal itu, membuat Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti saja, tapi tetap saja ia harus menyelesaikannya, dan disinilah ia, terbaring lemah di atas kasur ruang kesehatan, kecapean adalah alasan utama kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

Merasa mengetahui dalang dibalik semua ini, Jessica memberanikan diri bertemu langsung dengan Yunho. Hari itu di sore yang dingin setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jessica nekat menemui Yunho. Ia mencari Yunho ke semua tempat, bertanya hampir pada semua orang termasuk Boa, dan berakhir di ruang olahraga dimana Yunho sedang berlatih basket sendirian. Jessica berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho yang masih asyik mendribel bola basket, merasa ada pergerakan dibelakang Yunho pun akhirnya menoleh. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Yunho-shii aku mau bicara,"Katanya Jessica memberanikan diri, Yunho mengacuhkannya, ia kembali mendribel bola

"Yunho-shii, tinggalkan aku dan Jaejoong,"Teriak Jessica keras, Yunho menghentikan permainannya melempar bola basketnya sembarangan, menghambur secepat kilat menghampiri Jessica yang memucat

"Kau siapa yang ingin mengaturku hah?"Desisnya kejam, Jessica mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Yunho,"Bisiknya bingung hampir tak terdengar

"Dan lalu apa peduliku,"Kini wajahnya mendekat hanya berjarak sepuluh senti lagi saja, dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang, dengan nafas terengah-engah menatap Jessica dan Yunho bergantian.

"Brengsek kau Jung Yunho..."Jaejoong naik pitam, tubuhnya yang lemah tak menyurutkan tekadnya, ia mengangkat tinjuannya setinggi mungkin menyerang membabi buta kearah Yunho

Bruuk! Buuuk! Bruuuk! Tinjuan-tinjuan telak mendarat diwajah mulus Yunho, namun Yunho tak membalasnya sama sekali. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk di bawah Jaejoong yang masih memukulinya membabi buta.

"Oppa hentikan,"Teriak Jessica panik, Boa yang datang telat juga ikut menenangkan Jaejoong yang kalap

"Kau kuperingatkan jangan pernah menyentuh kekasihku, dia milikku dan hanya milikku aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya,"Ancam Jaejoong tersengal, Yunho bangkit dari keterpurukannya masih terlihat keren, menyapu pelan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bicara apa hah?"tanya Yunho kalem

"Merebut pacarmu?" Yunho tersenyum geli

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya..."Tambahnya masih tersenyum geli, membuat Jaejoong dan Jessica tercengang

"Aku tidak sedang mengejar pacarmu, dan tidak akan pernah,"Ucap Yunho lagi

"Lalu kenapa kau mengganggu kami?"Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Tentu saja aku menyukai seseorang diantara kalian, tapi bukan pacar wanitamu Jaejoong-ah, aku mengincarmu, yang kusukai itu kau,"Ucap Yunho penuh arti, kini berjalan mendekat, Jaejoong dan Jessica tersentak kaget, Jessica bahkan menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya, sementara Jaejoong melangkah mundur, hampir terjatuh. Yunho mendekat, ke arah Jaejoong. Matanya terlihat sendu, Jaejoong sudah tak sempat mengelak saat Yunho merengkuh paksa pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat, dan menciumnya tepat dihadapan Jessica yang hampir pingsan dan Boa yang tampak tenang. Diperlakukan tidak sopan Jaejoong tersentak, mendorong Yunho menjauh, dan menamparnya keras.

"Kau sungguh kurang ajar, Jung!"Jaejoong sangat marah, namun bukan ciuman itu yang membuatnya marah, tapi entah apa itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang lebih manis dari yeoja manapun,"Ungkap Yunho sambil mengelus bibirnya. Jaejoong mendecak masih emosi. Jessica masih menangis.

"Kau gila Jung! Kita ini namja,"Tegas Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum

"Lalu kenapa? Aku sendiri juga berusaha mengingatkan diriku,"Yunho menerawang, sementara Boa hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Tapi kau sudah membuatku gila Kim Jaejoong,"Tambahnya terdengar sendu, ia sudah tak berusaha mendekat bahkan ketika Jaejoong menjauh

"Tidak! ini salah,"Jaejoong tampak tak mau tahu dan tak peduli, ia menarik Jessica yang masih terisak. Sepanjang hari itu Jaejoong terdiam, termangu, dan hampir ambruk, jelas ini hal yang mengejutkan jika seorang pria tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Sementara Yunho, tersenyum puas, ia menatap Boa yang balas menatapnya ramah

"Sekarang aku lega, aku akan pergi besok, kau ikut kebandara ya,"Ujar Yunho menatap Boa lembut.

"Apa kau tidak menunggunya untuk membalas cintamu?"tanya Boa tampak sedih

"Dia sudah mencintaiku, tapi untuk membuatnya mengakuinya akan butuh waktu yang lama, aku rasa menjauh darinya akan lebih baik,"kata Yunho yakin, mendengar itu Boa segera saja menghambur memeluk Yunho.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan mengontakmu,"Ujar Yunho menenangkan

OoooO

Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong tak pernah melihat Yunho lagi, tak pernah diganggu lagi, tak pernah adu jotos lagi, atau adu mulut lagi. Keseharian Yunho yang mengganggunya membuat semuanya menjadi kebiasaan, dan ketika kebiasaan itu menghilang, sudut kecil hatinya bergejolak mengatakan ia rindu, dan entah sejak kapan cinta yang dulu dibangunnya bersama Jessica terasa semakin hambar. Sisi lain hatinya berjuang keras menerima Jessica, namun sisi lainnya yang lebih mendominasi justru menginginkan sosok lain. Ada apa ini...

Jaejoong terenyak memikirkan banyak hal, dan satu kali kesempatan, dimana ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Jessica membuat hatinya jauh lebih lega, namun sosok yang diinginkannya tak pernah lagi bisa ia lihat, ia temui, dan ia sentuh. Sambil menerawang Jaejoong berucap tulus.

"Ternyata aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Jung Yunho..."

**The End**

**Ini yang terjadi ketika saya kehabisan ide dengan Jung's Wife, ini oneshoot pertama saya, terima kasih dan selamat membaca**


End file.
